


Of cults and gods

by Honeyed (MoonPachimari)



Series: Twitter oneshots [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Cults, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPachimari/pseuds/Honeyed
Summary: Wilbur settled onto his knees, his eyes looking up at the large over grown flower, the petals slowly opening starting at the top. His eyes widened in glee as the form of a smaller man clothed only in a thin silk robe was shown through the opening petals. Sleepily, the man rose up and blinked, looking to Wilbur who stared before clambering to his feet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Series: Twitter oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Of cults and gods

Wilbur settled onto his knees, his eyes looking up at the large over grown flower, the petals slowly opening starting at the top. His eyes widened in glee as the form of a smaller man clothed only in a thin silk robe was shown through the opening petals. Sleepily, the man rose up and blinked, looking to Wilbur who stared before clambering to his feet.

He didn't even give the deity a chance, launching onto one of the petals and pressing his lips against Quackity's pushing him against the back Petal that had acted as a pillow.  
Quackity made a noise of shock before Wilbur pulled away with a wicked cackle tearing from his throat. Hovering over the deity for a long second before clearing his throat- having decency to look ashamed as the deity slowly sat up and stared at him. 

"Now I'm not against doing anything handsome," he purred and patted Wilbur's cheek, "but not even a hello? Or a name?"

"Wilbur. And I already know who you are Mother Spring," the lanky man stated proudly before moving to press hot kisses and suck bruises into the god's skin as hands worked to discard his robes.

Quackity was still fairly tired, but was quick to just let Wilbur do as he liked. Not every day someone is so eager to fuck the god of lust anyways, not that Quackity minded. Wilbur's hands traveled over faint curves, memorizing every one and the marking that danced on Quackity's sunkissed skin

Wilbur was quick to move from Quackity's neck to his collarbones and down his chest, bites and bruises decorating a path until Wilbur was between his legs looking up at the god who watched with amusement. He smiled at him before lifting Quackity's thighs up over his shoulders, the deity scrambling to grab onto the petal with a noise of slight confusion.

Wilbur used the new found position to kiss the inside of Quackity's thighs, leaving marks dotting them before lifting Quackity up slightly higher for better access. 

Running his tongue along Quackity's entrance before breathing hot art as he chuckled at the noise the deity made before he did it again, briefly pushing his tongue inside. He pulled away for a moment, instead choosing to press playful bites to Quackity's ass and thighs before he licked the rim again feeling a small shake in Quackity's thighs. He smiled at that before beginning a random pattern of licking, blowing hot air and briefly sucking.

He kept this up for a while, feeling the ways Quackity's legs were shaking agains his hands before pulling back when they were trembling hard. Wilbur was quick to put the other's legs down and discard the ceremonial robe drapped over his body, letting out a quick breath at the feeling of air on his hard on.

Easing Quackity's legs up and watching the God for a moment, before he lined himself up and roughly snapped his hips forward, using his grip on Quackity's thighs to tug him flush against Wilbur.

Wilbur briefly paused at the sharp gasp from the God, before he leaned over and steadied himself. Using and elbow to hold himself above Quackity. He pulled almost all the way out before roughly snapping his hips forward and bottoming out again. He started at a slow pace, repeating hard thrusts over and over before speed slowly gained behind each one, the god below him making all sorts of lewd noises as nails dug into Wilbur's back.

A small price to pay to make sure spring never leaves. The god's head was thrown back as far as it could go eyes screwed shut due to the rough fucking from Wilbur. The british man leaned down and roughly bit at Quackity's neck, adding to the already black, purple, red and tan painted skin with a wide sharp smile. He could understand why the god was often sculpted in the midst of a lust filled haze, he looked so beautiful below Wilbur.

Wilbur reached between them, grabbing Quackity's dick and roughly jerking it to the same pace as his thrusts, Quackity letting out a sharp gasp as he legs shook and he whined loudly at Wilbur before he shouted.

"fuck fUCK FUCK FU-" voice going hoarse half way through into an unintelligible yell as Quackity hit his peak, cumming on both Wilbur's hand and both of their stomachs. He let out a weak sob as Wilbur kept pounding into him before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back inside. Orgasm hit Wilburike a freight train, stilling as he let out raggedy breaths and stuffed the god full. Quackity's legs shook as Wilbur dragged his hands over his body, pressing a rough kiss to his lips and muttering under his breath about how this was a sure way that spring was never going to leave them again.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @HoneyedMoobl00m


End file.
